In known solutions, a video content is edited to add one or more target areas before being tailored to different audience. Then at a later stage, these specific areas are replaced by alternate images appropriate to specific viewer groups or geographical regions. For example, billboards at a ground or around of a major sporting event are qualified to be specific areas, and these target areas are electronically substituted by alternate images that are more appropriate for a particular country or region. In particular, such a system is useful to create multiple television feeds each having different electronically generated advertisement content which is tailored according to an intended audience.
With the advent of the individual video experience, this concept has been refined up to the individual video stream. However, at the production side, it is simply not possible to produce a large number of video feeds tailored for each user.
A known solution is to add a description file to the video feed, this description file indicating the location, orientation, size of the editable objects. This solution raises the problem of the compatibility with existing systems since this file should be bound with the video stream such as a proprietary sub-stream. A lot of systems along the line from the server to the target device are not suitable to accommodate this type of transmission and this solution is then reserved to a confidential audience for which the equipment was modified to accept this format.